Disenchanted
by Kitty Dementia
Summary: comic book book story.
1. The Face I came To Know

►**The face I came to Know**

When I look at him, I see him as my protector, a friend, the one I care for so much. When others take a look at him, he suddenly becomes a dangerous outsider, not of this world; an abomination. A new entity is created from the beliefs of these people, a person whom is not the one I know. He is so much better when you get to know him, but sadly, most people do not take note of that.

The face I came to know became the one who I loved so very much. Elijah. His eyes were a deep scarlet red, his fur was a nice grey, and his face was always a mystery to people, because of the mask that grew on him. His rank in the underworld was "Dog of the Military", because of the camouflage markings on most of his clothes and mask. His tail was long and bushy, he never wagged it unless the occasion was very excited or pleased him so. His ears were always perked up, there was never a time where he had drooped them, unless he was down or wounded. Elijah was at times heartless and very stubborn; I could never win a single fight against his word.

He has a purpose for his being. That main purpose was to end my life. That's right; he was created to kill me. Elijah was created by _her. _She is a strong fear, she is primitive fear. Fear is not the feeling you get when you are terrified, it's a feeling of severe pain and despair. Deceit. Deceit was the reaper's name, her job in this world is to take the lives of others and collect their souls. However, Deceit had broken the rules; she had revolted against the Devil's Sacrement, and created her own. She raised the dead, used the collected souls of the dead to create new life. In doing so, Elijah was created, her creation, sin of life and death; was created to get rid of me. Which reason is still unknown.

Deceit could never be killed, she is a very tricky person to set a deal with, in every deal she sets, there's always a loophole; not a good one neither. In the end, she always wins. As simple as that. I could still remember what she had told Elijah, the day he finally set down his words of independence, _"Oh, you silly, boy. You will not slip from me so easily...see...in this world, I always get what I want..." _Deciet snickered.

Poked. I was being poked, the poke was familiar. It was from the otaku guy, Keitaro.

"Poke." Keitaro laughed.

I reached over and managed to poke Keitaro back on the shoulder. "Poke." I said. Keitaro poked me back, "Poke." He smiled. Here we go again, Poke Wars. Isn't this exciting? Me and Keitaro had gone at it for almost 15 minutes straight, until Elijah decided to come out of nowhere...and...

Just as Keitaro was about to poke me, somehow...Keitaro instead poked Elijah's eye. He poked his eye. Poked it. I wondered how Elijah was going to take it; considering he had a very short fuse...I waited for something bad to happen. "1...2...3..." I thought to myself. Elijah threw his head back and howled; he covered his eye with his left hand and growled threateningly at Keitaro. "YOU STABBED MY EYE WITH YOUR DIRTY FINGER." Elijah growled menacingly. Keitaro scooted away and seemed to shrunk into his clothes, slowly. "Sorry." He shook a little, but it was not of fear. I knew him very well, I could tell he was laughing so hard, he was about to pee on himself. I giggled a bit.

Then we heard the ominous squeak of the door...everyone stopped and looked down. It was coming. It was dangerous, savage, crazy, and extremely life-threatening.

Piglet looked up at everyone sleepily. He crinkled his little nose, to see if anyone had left him some left-over noodles from last supper inside the wooden little basket. As he walked over to inspect the basket, he walked slowly in a tired manner. All the shouting and noise had woken the poor little thing up. He looked inside the empty basket, no noodles. Suddenly, Piglet was scooped up and pushed inside the empty basket. In a struggle, Elijah locked the small wooden basket shut and put it on the table before us.

The basket shook; it tilted, and continued to shake. The cries of Piglet could be heard, after a while inside the basket, Piglet began to get cranky. "Ehhh! Eh! Ehhh!" Piglet squeaked angrily, as he attempted to break out of the wooden prison. I could hear the countless scratching from inside the basket. Piglet was desperate to get out, what a horrible thing to do to such a cute little creature.

"Elijah...let him out." I said.

Elijah looked at me, his hand no longer over his eye. An amused Elijah glanced at me, he smiled evilly, "Let him out? But why? It's so much fun to see him shake and rattle inside the basket." He told me.

"Awww...come on..." I pleaded, "He's just a little hungry." I replied. Piglet had stopped shaking the basket and has given up his attempt of escaping. Elijah looked at me then at the basket, then at me again..."Oh, alright. Godamn." He said. Elijah opened the basket and out scurried Piglet. Piglet walked over to me and sniffed my hand gratefully. I petted his small little pink head. Piglet let out a small sigh, he hadn't eaten in hours. I dug through my pockets and took out half a piece of a sugar cookie and handed it to Piglet. Piglet first sniffed it and then began to nibble at it hungrily.


	2. Illusion

Illusion

**Illusion**

We began to travel again; the conditions of traveling were fairly good. Clear skies, nice weather, and sunny days. We were soon to head to Fuji Village. Fuji Village was a small town on the outskirts of this land, for some reason, Elijah pursues an item that is being held there for it's rarity…The Bone of Ra. Elijah has been complaining about the pain beneath his bone mask;

"Let me take a look at you." I say to Elijah. Elijah taps his bone mask lightly and sighs, "Alright." He replied unwillingly. I crack my knuckles slightly and swallow. One wrong move and it's all over, Elijah will explode and he'll never trust me again. I slowly get a good grip on his mask and try to pull it carefully from its place; but suddenly I realize something, no matter how much strength I use on it, the stubborn bone will not budge.

"It's stuck." I finally conclude. "What?" Elijah asks with a hint of attitude in his question. "It's stuck." I repeat. Elijah pushes my hands out of the way and feels the mask himself. He also tries to pull it off, but finds it useless. "That…can't be...I…it's supposed to come off!" He exclaimed. I wonder why it wouldn't come off; it hasn't come off for more than a year. Ever since Elijah had asked Deciet what he really looked like without the mask. The day I stitched him up with a raw needle and sting; That day, I found out that the mask was a bone growing out of his head, since Elijah had taken off, it has been removable ever since, but for some reason, today it just would not come off.

Elijah grabs his ears and pulls them down, on the side of his head, as if sulking, and then he lets them go and sighs, aggravatingly. I could tell he was upset, but he has very few ways of showing it, this was one of them. Elijah gets up and begins to walk away from me; I am unsure to follow him or not, or to just stand there after he leaves. After he's far away, he turns around and stares at me. He motions me by the wave of his hand to follow him. I do what he says; I pick up the pace and end up running to him.

Once I get there he is pretty much serious, he doesn't say anything, as usual, Elijah is silent. I'm quiet too, it's so hard to keep up a conversation with this guy, and he's always serious, never playful like Keitaro. Keitaro is so much different, it's surprising how well they get along in the same group. The perfect mate would be just like Elijah, except he'd have the kindness and playfulness of Keitaro. The perfect mate. However, I'm stuck with Elijah how could I resist.

I continue to walk by Elijah's side to what seems to lead to a dead end of high shrubbery. Where vines wildly wrap around trees and there are some many tall and bushy trees, that even the strongest bit of sunlight, is unable to get down through the forest floor. I perk my ears off…What's that I hear? Running water? A stream? A lake?

Elijah takes my hand and walks right through the shrubbery; strangely enough the shrubbery is a mere illusion. As I walk through it, I get a cold, slippery, watery, feeling. the shrubbery is cool…Where was he taking me? Why this far? As I think about it, I feel uneasy. Elijah was taking me deep into the forest…"Where are we going?" I ask him at last, with worry inside my voice. "I will show you." He said. "Why is it so far? Are you sure we won't get lost? It's far for our camping site." I remind him.

Elijah doesn't even look at me, "Trust me." He says.


End file.
